KILL-It-Ralph
by DaPigKing
Summary: Wreck-It-Ralph has had enough bullshit with the Candy people and characters. He wants his Medal, He wants his revenge. 4 Chapters Total. This is a short story. RATED: M.
1. Chapter 1: No Medal For Ralph

**Chapter 1: No Medal For Ralph**

Ralph was resting after saving Vanellope von Schweetz from King Candy A.K.A Turbo.

*Ralph sighs* "Those stupid kids want my help and don't even give me a MEDAL? WELL FUCK THEM!"

Ralph punches Fix-It-Felix in his jaw, breaking all of his bones in his face.

"YOU CANT FIX THAT YOU LITTLE BITCH" screams Ralph.

Ralph keeps punching him and kicking him. Sergeant Calhoun steps in.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" shouts Calhoun, running towards Ralph.

Ralph turns and grabs Calhoun by the ear.

"GET OFF ME!" screames Calhoun.

"NEVER!" shouts Ralph.

Felix crys on the floor, looking at his broken teeth beside him.

Ralph grabs a knife and stabs Calhoun in his eyes.

"GIVE ME MY MEDAL!" shouts Ralph

Ralph continues stabbing Calhoun in her face and legs.

Sergeant Calhoun dies.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" shouts Felix

Ralph's eyes glow red as he watches over Calhouns corpse.

Felix gets up in pain and charges at Ralph.

Ralph grabs Felix's neck and brakes it.

Felix's body smashes to the ground like a falling tower.

Ralph picks up Felix's head and eats it.

"YUMMY IN MY TUMMY!" says Ralph.

 **End of Chapter 1...**


	2. Chapter 2: One Dead Queen,One Angry King

**Chapter 2: One Dead Queen, One Angry King**

After eating Felix and killing Calhoun, Ralph sets out a journey to murder everyone he can see.

 **Meanwhile in the Candy Kingdom...**

"GET ME MY QUEEN CAKE OR YOU WILL BE FIRED!" shouts Queen Vanellope

"Yes my queen" quietly says Sour Bill.

"AND MAKE IT SNAPPY!" shouts the Queen.

"I will try find a chocodile to snap it your queen" jokes Sour Bill

Vanellope hears a distant *ba dum schhhhh*

"GET MOVING BITCH!" screams the Queen

Sour Bill bolts out of the door.

Vanellope thinks about Ralph and wonders about getting him a medal.

"NO THATS MY MEDAL! RALPH CAN FUCK OFF!" screams the Queen.

Ralph smashes through the door of the Candy Kingdom.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY LITTLE GIRL?" scream Ralph in rage.

"1V1 ME FUCKER!" screams Vanellope the Queen.

Vanellope runs at Ralph.

Ralph stares and laughs. "YOU THINK YOU CAN BEAT ME?"

Vanellope kicks Ralph in his balls.

"FUCK OMG THAT HURT!" shouts Ralph.

Ralph picks up Vanellope and eats her whole.

Ralph hears a banging in his stomach but soon silence.

Sour Bill enters the room with her cake. "Here you are Quee-"

Ralph walks over to Bill and licks him 1 millino times.

Sour Bill dies after being licked so much he disappeared.

"GIVE ME MY MEDAL!" screams Ralph.

All the Candy people bring him a medal, callnig him King.

Ralph make the Candy people his slaves.

 **5 Weeks Later...**

"WHERE ARE MY SLAVES?" screams Ralph

No one answers.

A note appears through the door.

It reads, "We are escaping bitch, buh bye!"

Ralph rushes outside. He hunts downt he Candy Postman and rips all his Legs and Arms off. He dies after a few hours.

Ralph then runs into the Candy forest to hunt down his slaves.

 **In the forest...**

Ralph is jumping from tree to tree. Tracing their footsteps. He finds a burnt out campfire. He knows they are close.

5 mins later Ralph finds a Candy Slave hiding in a log.

"I SEE YOU, COME OUT!" screams Ralph.

The slave stays inside the log.

"FINE, LOOKS LIKE IT'S THE HARD WAY!"

Ralph grabs one of the Postmans leg he kept from before and drags out the slave from the log.

"PLEASE DON'T KILL ME, I HAVE A FAMILY!" begs the slave.

"I HAVE KILELD YOUR FAMILY!" shouts Ralph.

He then beats the slave to deaht with the leg.

"THE HUNT IS NOT OVER, I WILL NOT LEAVE UNTIL EVERYONE IS DEAD! LET THE HUNT BEGIN!"

 **End of Chapter 2...**


	3. Chapter 3: The Hunt

**Chapter 3: The Hunt**

After 3 days of running through the forest on the hunt Ralph settles down for a nap.

Ralph falls asleep.

A slave pops up behind Ralph while he is sleeping witha knife.

The slave jabs it into Ralphs neck and runs away.

"OUCH FUCKING HELL THAT HURT" Ralph screams.

Ralphs neck is bleeding heavy.

The slave doesn't run far before Ralph jumps him and breaks his neck.

Ralph stabs the dead slaves neck with the slaves knife. Ralph drinks his blood.

"I love drinking blood!" says Ralph.

Luckily for Ralph the slave led him all the way to the slave camp.

All the slaves start running as Ralph takes out one by one. Taking off their heads, breaking their teeth, stabbing him in the heart.

After a few mins all the slaves are dead.

"Nothing like a good ol' slave killing to fix up the wounds" says Ralph.

Ralphs hand blood red as he holds the slaves in his hands and mouth.

"I can't carry these slaves around all the time" says Ralph as he eats each slave one by one.

"THE HUNT IS OVER... FOR NOW!" shouts Ralph.

 **2 years later...**

In the 2 years Ralph has been planning his revenge by grabbing guns, tanks, planes and more.

The Candy people and other game characters know Ralph is a threat and are hiding.

Ralph is finally finsihed and ready to kill.

Ralph makes his way to the central games hub where all the games link. There are some poor candy still left in the lobby. He snaps all their jaws and leaves them to die.

Ralph notices his game, Wreck-it-Ralph has defences and walls as high as the sky. Ralph jumps over the wall in a flash.

Ralph runs towards the defences and smashes through everything he hits.

He spots all the characters hiding up on the Wreck-it-Ralph tower. They start firing guns at Ralph.

"FUCK YOU RALPH, STOP KILLING US BITCH!" screams everyone.

Ralph jumps at the tower and it tilts.

Everyone screams "HELP!"

Ralph laughs and continues pushing over the tower.

Everyone falls off the tower and breaks their legs. Most of them die.

Ralph spots all of the character who are still alive, Sonic, M. Bison, Ryu and more.

He grabs sonic and runs fast while holding his face on the floor.

"TOO FAST FOR YOU BITCH!?" Ralph shouts

Sonic's face peels off and dies.

Ralph targets Ryu.

"HADOKEN!" screams Ralph as he sents a fire ball at Ryu.

Ryu's skin burns and melts. He dies in a matter of seconds from the burns of the fire.

After a few hours he finally kills all the characters, at least a few hundred.

"TIME FOR A SNACK!" screams Ralph.

Ralph eats all the corpses one by one. It only takes him a few mins.

When Ralph is finished he remembers one thing.

"THE HUMANS!"

 **End of Chapter 3...**


	4. Chapter 4: The End

**Chapter 4: The End**

Ralph gets into his Fighter Jet he had been building for 2 years and bring all his other weapons aswell.

He fires 2 rockets at the games screen and it brakes. He flys out into the real world.

He flys around until it's opening time, when the arcade opens and everyone rushes in. Ralph gets ready to kill.

He spots Mr. Litwak who tried to shut down his game. he flys his jet into hsi eyes.

"MY EYES, WHAT WAS THAT?" screams Mr. Litwak.

Ralph jumps nito his tank and shoots a bullet into Litwak's mouth. He insides explode covering the whole of the arcade.

All the kids scream and try to run to the door. It's locked.

Ralph finds and kills kids, blowing their heads off, cooking them in a giant grill, jumping iniside of them and eating their organs.

After all the kid are dead Ralph spots a girl in the corner. Moppet girl.

He jumps out of his tank into her mouth.

"GET OUT OF MY BODY!" screams Moppet Girl.

Ralph starts ripping her flesh on his insides and eating it.

Moppet Girls screams in pain and crys.

Ralph them laucnhes his body at her heart and sucks all the blood inside it.

Moppet Girl dies a slow death and starts fallnig to the ground. Her mouth shuts trappnig in Ralph.

Ralph cuts a tunnel through her stomach and makes his way out.

He takes a bit of her heart blood as a drink for dinner time.

Ralph stands on her corpse in victory.

The world makes Ralph their God. Ralpg rules the world. Every human is his slave.

Eventually Ralph takes over the Multi-verse. Killing anyone in his way. Ralph becomes a God.

 **The End...**


End file.
